Dark Lord
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: In a world based completely on spiritual powers and natural sources, Kaoru who seemed to know a Dark Lord of this world but she doesn’t seem to remember anything. With the separation of her love, Soujrio Seta, how can she find the courage to find


**Summary:** In a world based completely on spiritual powers and natural sources, Kaoru who seemed to know a Dark Lord of this world but she doesn't seem to remember anything. With the separation of her love, Soujrio Seta, how can she find the courage to find out the truth that apparently locked her memories away?

**Dark Lord**

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Kaoru/Battousai, Kaoru/Souji, Kaoru/Aoshi, slight Kaoru/Enishi

I don't own

Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

"Dark lord Battousai?" a small voice came from the woman beside him.

'Yes" He answered.

"I…um… never mind"

Battousai looked towards her as she a voided his eyes. "What is it, Kaoru?" he said as he raised her face her face to him. She was blushing lightly as he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. "Tell me what's wrong, sweetling?' Kaoru looked away again.

"You must have lots of things on your mind" He took away his hand that was under her chin and replaced an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Battousai pouted a little and said to her in a low voice.

"You're Fiancée, would like to know. He doesn't want his future wife to have worry."

"Am I worthy enough to be your wife, Lord Battousai?" She blurted out. He blinked and thought that he cleared that up with her last night.

He sighed heavily "I thought we cleared that up already" Kaoru opened her mouth but stopped as he spoke again. "And you don't need to prove yourself to me"

"Yes but it is not you that I need to prove to but myself and for the--" She mid spot as the room started to shaking. Battousai grabbed onto Kaoru. A bright light came from in front of them and then the room stopped shaking.

"**Kaoru Kamiya"** a heavenly voice came from light as a figure appeared. Kaoru gasped and began to shake. Battousai pulled Kaoru close, never releasing grip on her.

"**You tried to reveal yourself" **

Kaoru blinked in disbelief. "What? I have not tried revealing myself to anyone." Kaoru almost yelled.

The man frowned. **"He must have had put a spell on you"** he murmured.

"What?"

"**Battousai" **He turned to him **"you will not marry her"** he warned him.

"Why?" he growled.

"**She has broken the law and she's not worthy of your time." **

"What do you mean!? I promise you, the both of you, that I have not done any thing to earn a recorded of some sort." Kaoru's sprit heated up. The Heavenly figure and Kaoru glared at each other until a dark orb appeared over the man's hand. It then projected images.

"Kaoru" Battousai gasped. They were images of Karou and some widened and shook her head. As the images became clearly you can plainly see. She was with another man.

Battousai grind his teeth together. "Kaoru" he growled "do you know this man?"

"No, I don't know" she softly said. In the orb the images of Kaoru and this mystery man there were something really strange. She began just talking to him and ended up in his arms. They kissed before Kaoru's lips formed words. The godly figure stops it and turned to the both stunned and surprise Kaoru and Battousai.

"Kaoru" Battousai growled and then turned towards her. She read the look in his eyes.

"Battousai, that's not right I don't remember that. I wasn't with him I was with Natal. Please you have to believe me"

"Enough!" Kaoru gasped. "There is a holy being in front of us and you're lying right in front of him! Kaoru how can you betray me like that?!"

"But I---" "No, Kaoru, no more lies. I can't take this any more."

"Battousai," tears filled her eyes "I've never done any thing to lie to you! Please believe me!"

"No!"

"Kenshin!" a lightning bolt hit her and she fell to the groung, face first but she began to get up. "Ken-Kenshin" a black hole opened beneath her she fainted saying his name again and everything went black.

_Everything's smell so sweet _

_I can feel the breeze_

_Kaoru_

_Who's calling me? _

_Kaoru!_

_Stop it!_

_Kaoru!!_

_Stop, I don't know you – Kaoru!- please- Kaoru- Please!-Kaoru!- Battousai!!!_

"Kaoru!!"

Kaoru gasped and sat up. She was breathing heavily and shaking. 'What was that?'

"Kaoru" a voice breathed.

Kaoru turned her head to the person next to her. Her eyes were full with terror but then her eyes flashed and a smile formed on her lips. Her eyes then were filled with love as she looked at the young man "Soujiro"

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake now" He smiled and put a hand on her forehead, even though the afternoon sunlight and dark green toned grass brought out the beauty in her, she still looked like she was trapped in some unworldly, horror of a dream. Kaoru giggled as and grabbed his hand off.

"Sou, I'm not sick"

"Of course but you were shouting. 'Battousai, Battousai! Battousai!' and then you paused and moaned 'Kenshin'" he stopped so he could breath "What happened" His eyes filled with worry. "Who's this Battousai and Kenshin guy?" His eyes flared with anger and jealousy.

Kaoru blinked in confusion then… "Sou, what are you talking about. I don't know those people"

"Of course" He smiled but it didn't really reach his eyes. "So tell me what happened?"

Kaoru looked down at the grass and ran her hands on top of them "I don't remember" she shook her head. "The only thing I remember is the sweet smell of the grass, the gentle breeze and" she looked back up him "You"

He smiled and pinched her on her cheek. "Just remember I love you and I'll make sure to make you happy. And make you and I'll make sure to make you except my proposal." He gripped her hand and made her blush. "Will you be my girl friend?"

Kaoru chuckled "I would have had said to marry me, but I don't I have the money."

"I've would have had said yes"

"You would?" his eyes sparkled lust for hope.

"Yes but since you said that"

"Oh come on Kaoru, please say yes"

"I did say yes" Kaoru stood up and Soujiro grinned for two things; one: was that she looked great in her pink summer dress, white sandals and her pink bow that hung behind her; and two: was that she said yes. 'To your first proposal"

Soujiro frowned and stood up too, he was wearing a simple blue and gray stripped shirt and gray pants. "But…" he pouted

"Nope" she grinned

She began to walk away. "Kaoru" he wined and made his way up to her. "No" she then started to run.

"Kaoru" he wined more as he chased after her.

"No" she giggled as she ran away from him. They continued this until they got to Kaoru's apartment which wasn't took far from the park they were just at. "Please" he begged.

"No Soujiro" she turned and kissed his lips. "No means No, love you Sou. Goodnight" she shut the door and went to then kitchen.

"Kaoru"

She gasped and looked around the room. No one was there, she was alone. 'I think I spent too much time in the sun' she thought and brushed her hand against her forehead.

"Karou"

A breeze went past her and she started to freak out. "Who's there? Show yourself." She gripped her bokken which was beside the door before bringing up. She scanned the room over and over. She turned to look at her room to see a dark shadow enter it and shut the door loudly. She jumped at the sound 'If it's a burglar I'll get 'em for sure' she thought as she turned the handle. The door eased opened and she entered her bedroom.

"I finally found you" she gasped. The figure was sitting on the bed. It looked up at her and smiled. She shivered at the sight: amber eyes, red hair, and a very lustful smile.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He frowned and answered "I'm here for you"

'Uh?" She blinked.

"Don't you understand I'm here to take you back" he stood walked up to her.

"Stop I don't know you" she brought the bokken up to a firm hold.

"Kaoru" he said her name in almost a begging tone.

"How do you know my name?" she pressed her lips tightly together.

"Because I do, Koishii" he closed his eyes and sighed.

'Who are you? I don't know you"

He proceed closer "Stop!"

-

-

-

-

This is the end of the chapter, I hoped you liked it. I typed this when I didn't have an account on I didn't know what to do with it so now that I do have an account I'm gonna post it. Please review


End file.
